cinta semasa SMA
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: sepasang sejoli yang tengah mencinta namun terhalang sebuah perbedaan dan peraturan sekolah yang melarang skandal antara guru dan murid terlibat hubungan status pacaran. apakah mereka sanggup mempertahankan cinta di hati mereka di tengah cobaan yang seakan tak habis menguji keteguhan hati keduanya? /bad summary/RnR/Don't Like, Don't Read!


**CINTA SEMASA SMA**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort, friendship, family

Rate : T

Pairing : **Aizen Sousuke x OC (Akimata Kyoki)**

Tema : cinta pertama, status, rasa sakit, guru dan murid.

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, school life, diskripsi minim, alur lambat, absrud, gaje, cerita pasaran, segala kekurangan lainnya.

A/N : jika tidak suka dengan penggambaran/perubahan tokoh ataupun sang author yang membuatnya, mohon segera tinggalkan halaman ini! Saya tidak mau menerima kritik yang hanya menjatuhkan karya orang lain, apa sebegitu susahnyakah menghargai karya seseorang. Tolong, jika tidak suka dengan orang yang mengarang fanfic ini segera tekan TOMBOL **"BACK"** di komputer/hape/android Anda! SEKIAN! #nggak nyantai# #dilempar gunting!

" **Don't like, don't read OK!"**

Chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah seorang gadis berambut _raven_ panjang sepinggang dan mempunyai manik mata berwarna _onyxs_ yang indah, sedang berjalan cepat menuju SMA Karakura. Gadis mungil itu Akimata Kyoki siswi kelas XI IPS 1 tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kelasnya. Akimata Kyoki tampak terburu-buru sehingga dirinya tidak sadar menabrak pemuda tampan didepannya, tubuh mungil gadis itu terlempar satu meter dari tempat kejadian. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan melihat siapa yang menabraknya hingga terpental tersebut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ dengan manik _hazel_ nya memandang Sang gadis didepanya acuh. Tatapan benci dilayangkan oleh sang gadis yang semakin terlambat akibat ulah sang pemuda yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh tidak perduli walaupun yang dihadapinya seorang guru sekalipun.

Akimata Kyoki bangkit berdiri sembari memegangi lututnya yang sedikit lecet dan berjalan tertatih-tatih melewati pemuda tampan di depannya. Gadis itu terus berjalan menuju toilet peremuan dan membersihkan lukanya yang berdarah, hatinya terasa linu melihat orang yang disukainya sangat acuh ketika mereka berpapasan. Rasa suka dan kagumnya perlahan berubah menjadi benci terhadap sang guru yang semakin lama semakin menyakiti perasaannya. Selama dirinya bersekolah disini pemuda _brunette_ tersebut tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti siswa-siswi pada umumnya. Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut Aizen Sousuke seorang guru yang dingin, cuek, tampan, bermulut tajam, namun menjadi idola bagi kaum hawa karena wajah rupawannya.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan sang gadis tampak masih memandang tempat gadis yang ditabraknya hingga terjatuh manik _hazel_ nya menatap sendu ketika melihat manik _onyxs_ sang gadis menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ingin rasanya dia mengejar sang gadis dan minta maaf namun, apakah dirinya masih mempunyai kesempatan itu. Aizen Sousuke tidak yakin dapat maaf dengan mudah melihat perlakuannya selama ini, memang benar dari tatapan sang gadis tadi rasa benci telah tumbuh seiring sikap acuhnya tadi. Gadis _raven_ panjang yang saat ini telah berada di kelasnya tampak memandang keluar jendela, hatinya masih terasa sakit membuat matanya memanas namun sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Gadis itu Akimata Kyoki masih melamun memandang langit tidak sadar jika menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya yang sudah berada di kelas.

Rukia Kuchiki yang melihat teman sebangkunya murung mencoba mendekati, gadis bermanik _violet_ cantik tersebut mendudukkan diri di samping Akimata Kyoki yang tampaknya tidak sadar telah ada orang lain di bangkunya. Gadis Kuchiki itu tetap duduk di samping sang sahabat yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming dari pemandangan luar jendela, manik _onyxs_ menawan tersebut menatap sendu ke arah langit biru di atas sana. Bahkan suara bising teman-temannya sama sekali tidak di gubris sang gadis, hingga membuat semua mata menatapnya khawatir dan cemas dengan perubahan sikap seorang Akimata Kyoki.

"Kyoki- _chan_?" Orihime Inoue menatap cemas akan keadaan gadis _raven_ yang tengah melamun tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyoki?" Rukia Kuchiki bertanya namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan sang empunya nama.

"Rukia, aku ingin ke atap sebentar jika ada guru yang bertanya bilang kalau aku di UKS." Tiba-tiba Kyoki meminta izin untuk membolos pelajaran pertama. Tentu saja membuat Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue terkejut karena tidak biasanya temannya ini membolos pelajaran jika bukan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Kyoki- _chan_. Jika ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk membaginya dengan kami, Kyoki- _chan_. Jangan pernah menanggung masalah sendirian, kami disini untukmu!" Orihime Inoue memberi semangat sembari mengelus bahunya lembut.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, namun untuk saat ini aku ingin sendiri." Tangan mungilnya membalas genggaman tangan gadis bersurai _orange_ itu lembut.

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari bangkunya tidak peduli jika pelajaran jam pertama akan segera mulai, Akimata Kyoki berlari cepat dengan kecepatan penuh agar air matanya tidak tumpah sebelum sampai di tempat yang akan ditujunya. Hati dan pikiran masih kalut dengan kejadian tadi pagi, apakah dirinya harus melupakan perasaannya kepada sang guru. Mengingat perlakuan yang diterimanya selama ini, juga peraturan sekolahnya yang tak memperbolehkan seorang murid mencintai gurunya sendiri. Tempat yang ditujunya telah di depan mata segera gadis itu membukanya lalu mengunci pintu dibelakangnya agar tidak ada orang yang menemukan dirinya menangis di atap sekolah tersebut. Perasaan cintanya memang bertepuk sebelah tangan mengingat pemuda _brunette_ yang merupakan guru bahasa Inggrisnya selalu mengacukan keberadaan dirinya, tatapan tajam tak pernah absen menimpanya ketika gadis itu mengikuti pelajarannya.

Memang seharusnya dirinya sadar dan tidak mengharapkan belas kasih sang pujaan hati untuk membalas perasaannya, ia tak ubahnya salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemar sang guru tampan tersebut. Suara isak tangis memilukan masih terdengar hingga beberapa saat sebelum bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, hingga tidak sadar jika seorang pemuda bersurai orange berdiri di depan pintu atap sekolah yang terkunci rapat. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang kini tengah menangis dengan tersedu-sedu tak urung membuat hatinya bagai tersayat pedang yang tajam. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar langakah kaki menuju itu dibelakangnya, sembari berjalan menuju kantin pemuda bersurai _orange_ tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang penyebab gadis yang selalu tersenyum tersebut sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Setelah di rasa cukup menangis Akimata Kyoki keluar dari atap sekolah menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, sebelum menuju kantin gadis bersurai _raven_ panjang itu berbelok ke toilet perempuan terdekat untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ketika melewati ruang pribadi pemuda bersurai _brunette_ , sang gadis sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan sang pujaan hati. Hatinya sudah telanjur lelah dan tidak ingin dipusingkan segala macam percintaan apalagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Akimata Kyoki hanya ingin melupakan rasa cintanya terhadap sang guru karena hanya ingin fokus dengan pendidikkannya disini. Pemuda _brunette_ yang tengah di dalam ruangannya merasakan kehadiran seseorang, menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela ruangannya dia melihat gadis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya berjalan lurus seakan tidak peduli sekelilingnya.

Hatinya mencelos melihat wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum tampak murung dan sikapnya perlahan berubah menjadi tidak peduli sekitarnya, apa kejadian pagi tadi yang menjadi penyebabnya atau ada tindakkannya selama ini yang membuat gadis bersurai _raven_ itu berubah. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tengah berkecamuk di kepalanya, sebenarnya dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama namun, peraturan sekolah memang tidak seharusnya di langgar. Melihat bagaimana sikap gadis _raven_ tersebut, ia merasa tidak pernah mudah mendapatkan hatinya kembai karena sikap angkuhnya yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Wajar saja jika apa yang pernah diperbuatnya akan memiliki dampak yang kurang baik bagi dirinya. Dan kini terbukti apa yang ditakutkan telah terjadi saat ini, gadisnya sekarang mengacuhkan keberadaannya saat ini.

Akimata Kyoki berjalan santai menyusuri kantin sekolahnya perutnya sudah meronta minta di isi, berjalan sedikit cepat ke salah satu konter penjualan makanan dan memesan sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kini sepiring nasi goreng ayamtelah berada di tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya memegang botol air mineral ukuran tanggung. Ketika ingin mencari tempat duduk untuknya memakan semua makanan yang kini di bawanya, sebuah tangan kekar sebelah lengannya setelah sebelumnya mengambil piring nasi gorengnya dan menuntunnya ke pojok kantin yang tidak pernah di jamah orang lain. Sedikit memaksa sang gadis duduk di sampingnya separuh tidak niat Kyoki menduduki kursi di depan pemuda bersurai _orange_ yang sedari tadi memanandangnya tajam.

Gadis itu memutar matanya malas melihat sang pemuda memaksanya untuk duduk satu meja dengannya, mereka saling mengunci mulut tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ tersebut tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sang gadis sedetikpun, membuat gadis bersurai raven jengah dan melayangkan tatapan tajam serta aura hitam menguar dari punggungnya. Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa telah membuat gadis itu marah, ingin rasanya Kyoki menimpuk kepala orang didepannya yang telah merusak _mood_ nya pagi ini. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu Ichigo Kurosaki semakin menunjukkan muka _innocent_ dihadapan gadis _raven_ yang merupakan sepupunya tersebut namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kerluarga keduanya.

Tak lama datang dua orang gadis bersurai _raven_ dan _orange_ terang menuju meja keduanya namun, seolah tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan Akimata Kyoki tak menyadari jika diawasi oleh sepasang _hazel_ menawan dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gadis yang sangat berarti baginya tidak sekalipun padangannya teralih dari sepasang manik _onyxs_ menawannya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu selalu memeperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Akimata Kyoki dan ketiga temannya dengan pandangan sendu. Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue duduk di samping kanan kiri gadis itu walau tidak dihiraukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Ichigo Kurosaki maklum dengan sikap cuek dan tidak kepedulian sang sepupu yang telah melekat kuat pada gadis itu.

"Kyoki, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Ichigo bertanya dengan sangat serius.

"Tidak ada apapun." Kyoki menjawab santai seolah tiada beban.

"Sikapmu berbeda beberapa hari ini, Kyoki- _chan_. Ada apa?" Orihime turut bertanya dengan cemas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Kyoki malas.

"Kami yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyoki?!" Ichigo tetap tidak mau kalah mengorek informasi penyebab sepupu cantiknya murung beberapa hari ini sampai menangis di atap sekolah kemarin.

"Tidak ada masalah kok."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Akimata Kyoki?" sebuah suara bergema di belakangnya suara yang sangat familiar di telinga gadis itu. Mau tidak mau membuat ketiganya menoleh bersamaan. Pemuda _brunette_ berjalan santai ke tempat Kyoki dan teman-temannya duduk, karena memang tempat yang di pilih Ichigo adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang kebanyakan alias sepi.

"Hm." Balas Kyoki cuek.

"Jawab yang benar, Kyoki!" Pemuda itu belum puas mendengar jawaban ambigu sang gadis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Kyoki ketus.

"Tentu menjadi urusanku jika penyebab sikap murungmu adalah aku, Kyoki." Pemuda _brunette_ itu semakin mendesak Akimata Kyoki dan tidak memperdulikan tiga pasang mata yang memandangnya heran.

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Orihime memandang heran dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap berbeda guru bahasa Inggris yang sangat tidak seperti biasanya, istilah gampangnya _out of character_ jika dedepan gadis bersurai _raven_ sahabat mereka, Akimata Kyoki. Aizen Sousuke tetap tidak menyerah untuk mengetahui penyebab murungnya sang kekasih, mereka memang sudah menjadi pasangan sejak setahun lalu dan menyembunyikannya dari pihak umum hanya keluarga keduanya yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Ketiga temannya segera meninggalkan tempat keduanya berada, Ichigo yang menyeret keduanya untuk pergi agar tidak menjadi pengganggu untuk keduanya berbaikkan. Begitu ketiga muridnya telah meninggalkan mereka Aizen Sousuke duduk di samping gadisnya, sebelah lengannya mengapit pinggang ramping Kyoki erat. Akimata Kyoki sedikit risih dengan tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan berusaha untuk melepas kaitan lengan kokoh tersebut dari pinggangnya walau hasilnya sia-sia.

Bukannya terlepas lengan itu semakin erat memeluknya, pemuda _brunette_ itu tak berniat melepaskan Kyoki sedikitpun. Mereka berdua masih saling memeluk seakan tak ingin lepas namun, tak berapa lama tangan mungil gadis itu mencubit pinggang pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya. Pemuda _brunette_ tetap memeluk sang gadis erat walau rasa nyeri bekas cubitan sang kekasih masih terasa di pinggangnya. Akimata Kyoki meronta dalam dekapan pemuda tampan yang tengah memeluknya erat, bukannya lepas rontaan sang gadis seakan tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun malah semakin erat pelukkan yang diterimannya. Aizen Sousuke melepaskan pelukkannya di tubuh mungil Kyoki namun, segera tangan kanannya menyambar tangan kiri gadis itu dan membawannya pergi dari tempat itu lewat pintu belakang kantin.

Kyoki hanya bisa pasrah dirinya di seret keluar dari area sekolah menuju parkiran mobil para guru, sang gadis tidak mengerti pemuda didepannya terlihat marah bukannya yang marah harusnya dirinya tapi kenapa malah kekasihnya yang murka saat ini. Genggaman tangan pemuda brunette itu semakin erat, Kyoki menatap punggung tegap di depannya seketika rasa kesal dan marahnya meluap tangannya membalas genggaman kekasihnya erat tak ingin melepasnya. Mobil mewah sang pemuda Aizen terlihat dengan langkah cepat mereka berjalan ke arah mobil itu terpakir, pemuda itu membukakan pintu penumpang di samping kemudi mempersilahkan sang kekasih masuk. Setelah memastikan sang kekasih telah memakai sabuk pengaman dirinya dengan cepat berlari ke sisi lainnya dan memacu cepat mobilnya keluar area sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC or END?

Berminat review?

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan tidak menerima _**flame**_ yang hanya menjatuhkan! Hanya membutuhkan saran untuk kelanjutan fic abal ini.

See you next chapter?

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
